sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ, Emī Rōzu), es una eriza rosa que ha perseguido a Sonic de un amor obsesivo desde que la salvó de Metal Sonic en Sonic CD y ha estado tratando de ganar su corazón, por cualquier medio, incluyendo impresionarlo con la lucha contra los robots, y en tono de broma le amenaza de mantenerlo encerrado en la cárcel. Ella fue el primer personaje femenino introducido en el universo de Sonic y es también uno de los mas populares. Como los personajes de Sonic y otros de la serie, Amy es significativamente más pequeña y más ligera que los seres humanos de su misma edad. Para ser precisos, que tiene 12 años de edad, 120 cm de altura (aunque a veces parece como si fuera casi de la misma altura que Sonic), y mantiene su peso en secreto. Ella apareció por primera vez con 8 años en Sonic CD, pero a partir de Sonic Adventure en adelante ha crecido más (4 años de golpe). Además, con la adición de Cream the Rabbit, Amy parece haber se encontrado un compañero similar a Tails con Sonic (como se deduce de Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, y Shadow the Hedgehog). Historia Primeros años de vida Amy se obsesiono con Sonic the Hedgehog, un héroe que recorrió el mundo y luchó contra Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Capturada por Metal Sonic, Amy de alguna forma supo que iba a tener un "destinado" encuentro con Sonic en Little Planet. Emocionada, se apresuró a Never Lake, el lugar donde el pequeño planeta aparece un mes al año. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se encontrará con su amor platónico, Sonic, en Palmtree Panic, y no podía dejar de emocionadamente agarrarse a su héroe, algo que no era de su agrado. Su felicidad no duró mucho, por lo que siguió a Sonic a Collision Chaos, y fue secuestrada por la última creación del Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic. A pesar de Sonic finalmente rescató Amy de su captura, y salvo al pequeño planeta de las garras de Eggman, no correspondió en sus avances. Carreras y peleas Al parecer, después de esto, Amy terminó la unión de dos carreras de la competencia , que ofrecía Esmeraldas del Caos como premios. Conducía su coche azul , y más tarde uno rojo, ella compitió en dos carreras, en un intento de impresionar a Sonic. Poco después, el Dr. Eggman intentó dominar el mundo desde el espacio, y una nave espacial que hizo el amigo de Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, en el que había un solo asiento y requería el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Todos los que habían luchado tenían una esmeralda para ganar a los demás, incluyendo Amy. Bajo el alias de "Rosy la Rascal", que compitieron por la oportunidad de derrotar a Eggman y impresionar a Sonic.Es la hermana de Luna the hedgehog. ''Birdie'' y el incidente del Chaos De vuelta a su casa en el centro de Station Square, Amy vive una vida normal en ausencia de Sonic. En este tiempo, ella también tuvo una transformación extrema, reemplazando a su jersey verde y una falda de color naranja por un vestido rojo con decoración en blanco, sus zapatos azul y blancos por botas rojas y blancas, y luciendo una diadema en el pelo y anillos de oro en sus muñecas. Eso no fue todo, ella también se aliso el pelo como una echidna cambiándolo así por el pelo tan parecido al de Sonic que tenía. Fue de compras y recordó sus tiempos con Sonic justo en el momento en que la nave de Eggman pasava por encima de la ciudad, y un pequeño Flicky azul cayó y la golpeó en la cabeza. Después de nombrarlo "Birdie", dos de los robots de Eggman, E-100 "Zero" Alpha, llegaron y se pusieron a perseguirles.Amy y Birdie escaparon, y Amy decidió buscar a Sonic y cuidar de Birdie por un corto periodo de tiempo. Le encontraron a fuera de Casinopolis, Sonic se sorprendió al verla y rechazó su petición, que la llevó a decir que ella "seguiría" de todos modos. Después de huir de Zero otra vez, los tres terminaron en Twinkle Park, donde Amy y Birdie perdieron de vista a Sonic después de ser perseguidas. Decidieron encontrarlo, las dos buscaron por toda la ciudad, hasta que fueron encontradas por Zero y las llevaron a la fuerza a Mystic Ruins, donde Eggman las recogió y las encerró en una celda. Después de trabajar para cambiar la lealtad de E-102 Gamma, las dos huyeron a través de Hot Shelter, pero fueron transportadas al pasado y se encontraron en las tierras de la tribu de Knuckles, y vio a Tikal con un grupo de Chaos en reunión Chao. Volviendo a la actualidad, un poco confundida, Amy y Birdie se escaparon de la cubierta de vuelo, donde se enfrentaban a Eggman Sonic y Tails. Feliz de verlos, la alegría de Amy fue de corta duración cuando, el doctor tomó a Birdie y tomó una Esmeralda del Caos desde el colgante que llevaba. Eggman entonces llamó a Gamma para destruir a los intrusos, antes de huir de allí. Sonic, Tails y Gamma estaban a punto de acabar con ellos cuando le convencio para que se detuviese. Sonic dijo entonces a Tails que se llevara a Amy lejos, lo hizo, justo antes de que el Egg Carrier perdiera altura y explotara. Al llegar a Station Square, Amy fue a buscar a la familia Birdie, en primer lugar en Final Egg, y luego se estrelló contra Egg Carrier, donde fueron atacados por Zero, que gravemente hiso daño a Birdie. Enfurecida, Amy atacó y destruyó el robot menascing. Birdie encontró y volvió con su familia, que habían quedado atrapados en el interior de E-102 Gamma y E-101 Beta. Cuando se fueron, y Amy se dispuso a salir de la Egg Carrier, decidió que no iba a darse por vencida, y que algún día iba a ganarse el respeto de Sonic. Maginaryword Posteriormente, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y (accidentalmente) el Dr. Eggman se convocarón a todos a Maginaryworld por Lumina Flowlight, los necesitaban para ayudar a reparar Precioustone. Cada uno tenía su propio papel que desempeñar, y con la ayuda mutua, Precioustone fue reparado, Maginaryworld se salvó, y los héroes fueron devueltos a la Tierra. Convenciendo a Shadow de su destino Amy fue un personaje de importante apoyo en Sonic Adventure 2. A pesar de no jugar en la historia principal, era jugable en el modo de 2 jugadores. Cuando Sonic estaba atrapado en la Prison Island, Amy, con la ayuda de Tails, logró ponerlo en libertad (Esta es una de varias veces que Amy ha salvado de Sonic, en lugar de al revés). Ella también se las arregló para convencer a Shadow de que el verdadero deseo de María fue para llevar la esperanza a la humanidad, no para vengarse de ellos por ella. Amy pidió a Shadow que ayudará a todos, y por lo tanto terminará salvando al mundo de Biolizard, y más tarde, después de la transformación en Super Shadow, el riesgo final. Chica en la Game Boy Amy era jugable en Sonic Advance, pero a diferencia de los otros personajes, no podía girar y todos sus ataques tenían que ser activados pulsando un botón. Ella era un personaje desbloqueable en el Sonic Advance 2 (después de recoger todas las Esmeraldas del Caos con cuatro de los otros personajes). Aparentemente tubó algún tipo de formación, ya que fue capaz de saltar y girar en este juego. También podría hacer esto en Sonic Advance 3 (si estaba asociada con Sonic. Si Amy es la líder, el socio se comporta como lo hace en Sonic Advance). Persiguiendo a Sonic con ayuda En Sonic Heroes, Amy es el líder del Team Rose, y es la líder del equipo en velocidad de formación. Va acompañada de Cream the Rabbit y Big the Cat, los cuales quieren encontrar Chocola (hermano de Cheese) y Froggy, respectivamente. Amy simplemente quiere impresionar a Sonic para que le respete. Ella y su equipo terminan frente a Metal Sonic con el Team Sonic, Dark, y Chaotix, después de haber copiado sus datos. También descubrierón que Metal Sonic fue quien había secuestrado a Chocola y Froggy. El boxeo y los hijos Amy aparece en Sonic Battle como personaje jugable. En la historia, Amy viene y pregunta a Tails sobre Emerl, Tails le explica que Emerl se cree el hijo de Sonic . Amy se toma esto de forma literal y piensa que si Sonic es el papi Emerl ", ella tiene que ser la mami, y que le está poniendo a prueba para ver si podía manejar el cuidado de un niño de verdad. A continuación, Amy se encuentra con Emerl y le dice que la llamame "mamá", con lo que Emerl creer que Amy es en realidad su madre. Amy también persigue y lucha contra Rouge cuando ella roba Emerl para sus propios propósitos. Amy es a menudo considerada como uno de los personajes más fuerte y confiable en el juego, ya que todos sus ataques son bastante equilibrados, contiene una buena mezcla de velocidad y potencia. Su capacidad de curación rápida puede aumentar su HP, y ella es el tercer personaje más rápido en el juego. La pervivencia de Shadow Amy apareció junto con Sonic y el resto del elenco de Shadow the Hedgehog para tratar de convencer a Shadow para unirse a su causa. Amy necesita la ayuda de Shadow para rescatar a Cream y Cheese del Eggman's Cryptic Castle. No importa la misión que decidas para elegir, después de completar la etapa que te ayudará en tu lucha contra el Egg Breaker. Por extraño que parezca, sin embargo, ella no aparece en las escenas antes o después de la batalla. La velocidad a puro amor Amy es un personaje jugable en Sonic Riders desde el principio. Es un corredor tipo de velocidad, y tiene estadísticas equivalentes a Sonic y el Jet. Ella se une a la EX World Grand Prix porque quiere "vigilar a Sonic". En Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, se encuentra una de las arcas del cosmos y, sin saber lo que realmente era, se negó a entregarsela a Jet. Después de ser perseguido después por Storm, le hecha en cara que el la izo perderse y se enfada con él. Ella le obliga a llevarla de vuelta con Sonic, pero él le zanja cuando encuentra una Rebot destruida con otra Arca de la parte interior Cosmos. Luego es encontrada por Sonic, y le dice que Storm mencionó algo de unas Gigan Rocks, un lugar donde poder encontrar información sobre las arcas. En el final del juego, Amy da sugerencias acerca de por qué la gente empezó a pedirle deseos a las estrellas fugaces. Amy se une con la Cream y el Vector en Sonic Free Riders para ganar el segundo Gran Premio EX y para que pueda ver a Sonic. En la versión del juego del Team Rose, debe vencer a tres equipos con el fin de ganar el Grand Prix Mundial. Al final, Amy celebra su victoria y se apresura a por Sonic, diciéndole que debe ir a una cita con ella porque a ganado. Por desgracia, Sonic se negó a salir con ella. Time Paradox Amy aparece en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) como un aliado en la historia de Silver the Hedgehog para conseguir su ayuda en la búsqueda de Sonic, sin saber que Silver está en busca de él para que pueda matarlo. Al encontrar a Sonic empiezan una batalla, Silver le pierde, pero se las arregla para cogerle con la guardia baja, y es capaz de pegarle con un poderoso golpe, dando ventaja a Silver. Sin embargo, Amy le impide acabar con Sonic. Amy también salva a la dama en apuros, la Princesa Elise, así como Sonic en un punto de la historia. Ella se desempeñó durante el último nivel, End of the World, donde ayuda a revivir a Sonic por recoger una de las Chaos Emeralds. Conociendo al Werehog Amy es una de las pocas que esta presente en Sonic Unleashed. Ella hizo su presentación como lo hizo en la historia Dark'' de ''Sonic Adventure 2 y la historia de Silver en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) por abrazar a alguien que se parece a Sonic. A pesar de que abrazó al erizo correcto en esta ocasión,no conocía a Sonic en su forma Werehog. Ella se disculpó, diciendo que podía haber jurado que era él, y luego salió corriendo, haciendo que Sonic se deprimirse, ya que sentía que si Amy no lo reconocía, significaba que ya no era el mismo. Después de un evento inesperado, Amy se da cuenta de que ese Werehog que abrazó era Sonic y decide acompañarlo en su aventura. La princesa del lago Amy aparece en Sonic and the Black Knight, representando a Nimue the Lady of the Lake. Ella le entrega al Rey Arturo a Excalibur, que luego resulta ser un error fatal. Sonic se sorprende cuando se encuentra con ella la primera vez, porque piensa que ella es en realidad Amy. Nimue le dice que todo aquel que tiene la vaina de Excalibur es corrompido por su influencia. Ella le da tres pruebas a Sonic: En primer lugar, debe liberar a los inocentes de mazmorras del Rey Arturo. En segundo lugar, debe mostrar compasión a los necesitados, y, finalmente, tiene que derrotar a los Caballeros del Rey Arturo. Nimue establece un límite de tres días para que complete las pruebas. En el tercer día, ella se disfraza de niño pequeño y le pide a Sonic que rescate a sus "padres". Él completa la prueba, pero se queda sin tiempo.Después revela que era ella y le dice que todo el mundo está bien. Nimue le dice a Sonic que Caliburn, junto con la espada de Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, y Dame Percival combinadas pueden detener la inmortalidad que da la capacidad de Excalibur. Nimue aparece cuando el reino está cayendo en la oscuridad y le dice a Sonic y a los tres caballeros que coloquen sus espadas en los cuatro santuarios para crear una barrera. Después del juego, Sonic, que ya a sido llevado de vuelta a su mundo, explica su viaje a Amy Rose, que se queja de que le está mintiendo y se olvidó de su cita, entonces procede a atacarlo con su martillo piko piko con la canción de My Sweet Passion. Un picnic Cosmico Amy aparece en Sonic Colors (DS) como un personaje no jugable de Sonic y no contenta otra vez, te pide que le hagas una misión para su entretenimiento. Cuando Sonic haya terminado, Amy comenta que es "de ensueño" y le pide a Sonic "Cásate conmigo!", haciendo que Sonic se vaya y le deje el problema Tails. Más tarde, Amy le encuentra junto con Big, y le pide a Sonic para haga una misión más para ella. Después de hacerlo, Amy decide hacer un picnic para ella y Sonic. A continuación, lanza gritos de alegría, diciendo: "Comer juntos en un acuario! Estamos en una cita!". Cuando Sonic escuchó esto, le intenta explicar a Amy que él no puede ir a una cita, ya que tiene que derrotar a un robot, pero ella no lo escucha. Personalidad Amy en la serie principal se presenta como amable y dulce. En Sonic CD, se conoce como una chica optimista y muy alegre . Debido a su carácter valiente, se convirtió en un personaje jugable como luchadora en Sonic the Fighters. Sin embargo, después de Sonic Adventure, Amy se había vuelto una persona más femenina, mostrando un interés en las compras y la moda, pero eso no quita su carácter varonil, en los juegos más recientes, Amy se ha vuelto mucho más violenta y agresiva, con gran consternación hacia Sonic. A menudo muestra su enfado sacando su martillo Piko Piko Hammer. Amy parece ser una chica femenina , como en Sonic Battle, su atracción hacia el "boxeo" le hace cambiar constantemente de personalidad, dece que el ejercicio ayuda a bajar de peso para mantener su figura de niña, y tambien para ayudar a luchar. En Sonic Battle había mostrado una actitud muy poderosa y agresiva, siempre dispuesta a luchar, que había estado entrenando para pelear por usar pesas. Amy no está en contra de la lucha y puede luchar cuando lo necesita. A pesar de sus tendencias violentas, Amy tiene un corazón y nunca se da por vencida, y es uno de los personajes más optimistas y alegres de la serie. Amy está siempre llena de esperanza y siempre está animanda por el lado bueno de las cosas. Casi nunca parece encontrar nada imposible. En Sonic Adventure, estaba decidida a ayudar al Flicky que había perdido a su familia. En Sonic Adventure 2 , Amy estaba convencida de que había una oportunidad para que el mundo se salvara y que la gente era básicamente buena (como le dijo a Shadow). Amy es una persona muy agradable. A pesar de ser un poco molesta, rara vez ha conocido a alguien con quien no tenga amistad (incluyendo Shadow y Blaze). Amy tiene un amor normal, pero con un fuerte sentido de justicia, un carácter un poco masculino, pero más femenino, y un entusiasmado amor hacia Sonic. Habilidades *Amy posee super velocidad, aunque no es tan rápida como Sonic, Tails, o Shadow. Sin embargo, parece ser capaz de capturar a Sonic de vez en cuando (sobre todo porque Sonic se queda en un mismo lugar durante demasiado tiempo). En muchos juegos, como Sonic Heroes, por lo general es uno de los personajes de velocidad. *El método principal de ataque de Amy es su martillo Piko Piko, que se utiliza para infligir grandes daños a sus enemigos. También se puede utilizar para crear enormes tornados de color rosa, y puede girar a su alrededor para flotar en el aire. *Amy parece tener acceso al Hammerspace( Hammer espacio ), ya que es capaz de convocar un martillo de la nada y puede convocar a más de uno. *En Sonic 2006, por maneras desconocidas, Amy puede volverse invicible. *En Sonic & the Black Knight, Amy es capaz de golpear el martillo en el suelo y enviar una cúpula en forma de onda de energía llamada "Rose Typhoon". Relaciones Sonic the Hedgehog La mayor parte de la vida de Amy (por lo menos de Sonic CD ''en adelante) va detras de Sonic the Hedgehog, de quien está obsesivamente enamorada. A pesar de que parece nervioso y en ocasiones superado por sus muestras de amor, Sonic y Amy son todavía capaces de ser amigos, incluso ayudandose el uno al otro si es necesario. Amy ha estado enamorada de Sonic desde que lo vio. A lo largo de los juegos, Amy ha estado persiguiendo a Sonic y trata de ser romántica con él e incluso seduciendolo. Este comportamiento tiene una tendencia a avergonzar a Sonic haciendo que esté a punto de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, Sonic parece preocuparse por Amy, así como por su seguridad. En Sonic Unleashed, se mostró muy decepcionado cuando Amy no lo reconoció con la forma Werehog, lo que hizo de Sonic se sintiese triste y rechazado cuando Chip se lo señaló. Cuando se entera de la forma Werehog de Sonic, insinte en que quería saber todo acerca de cómo ocurrió, y había mencionado incluso que Sonic se ve mejor durante el día, pero ella no se preocupa por eso. En ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy intenta hacer que Sonic se ponga celoso por tener "un nuevo novio" llamado Dexter. Sin embargo, no consiguio ponerlo celoso, Amy pensó que tenía que decirle que Dexter era una falsificación. En Sonic Riders, Amy entra en la EX World Grand Prix para que pueda estar al lado de Sonic, a pesar de que se vuelve loca cuando Sonic accidentalmente le lanza a un tornado, cuando tuvo que salvarla de Dr. Eggman y se olvidó de ella. Después de quedar atrapada en el tornado, persigue a Sonic con su martillo Piko Piko como pago por olvidarse de ella, a pesar de Sonic sigue tratando de disculparse con ella. En el final de Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic le explica a Amy su aventura en la leyenda de Arturo, Amy no le cree y le dice: "Esa es la excusa más frívola que eh oido nunca! Te has olvidado de nuestra cita!" Sonic trata de razonar diciendo que él jura que es verdad, pero Amy no escucha y saca su martillo pero al final al parecer la historia parece cierta porque aparece el libro del rey arturo y por arte de magia el titulo cambia a Sonic and the black knight. Sin embargo, en Sonic Colors y'' Sonic Free Riders'', rápidamente se niega a salir a una cita con ella. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit es la mejor amiga de Amy. Cream y Amy tienen su lema amigas para siempre rosa y naranja. Desde Sonic Heroes, Cream y Amy son presentadas como las mejores amigas y que comparten una relación hermana-amiga, comparables a Sonic y Tails. Este hecho se ve reforzado por Sonic Advance thumb|Amy y Cream en los Archie Comics3, cuando están emparejadas, se les da el título de "equipo de chicas" y sirve como contraparte femenina a Sonic y Tails "unión solida". Las dos también aparecen con frecuencia juntas casi por completo a lo largo de Sonic Battle, excepto cuando Emerl arrastra a una de ellas. Amy también se va en busca de Cream en el Cryptic Castle de Shadow the Hedgehog, que sugiere, además, lo mucho que se preocupa por ella. Otra sugerencia es de Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood cuando va a contratar Cream que dice "Pobre ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". En Sonic X se ve que la amistad entre ellas es muy fuerte. En Sonic Rush, se da a entender que de vez en cuando Amy se enfada con la Cream, enfadada lo suficiente como para perseguirla con su martillo, Cream gritó "¡Otra vez no!" después de que ella dijo que Amy estaba "ciega" en el sentido de su amor hacia Sonic. Los dos equipos dos veces en para el ciclo de centrifugado se mueve, el equivalente de Sonic y pasar Bombardero Azul colas ", en la que Crema Amy levanta y envía a su gira en un enemigo, además de dañar los adyacentes. En el Team de Amy el conjunto para realizar el Flower Poweren Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, el ataque más potente en este juego, consiste en Amy rebotando con un aumento de Cream y el aterrizaje en un enemigo con el martillo en primer lugar. Big the Cat Big the Cat es más ,probablemente, amigo que otros de Amy. Luchan juntos en Sonic Heroes, en la formación de Team Rose. En Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood después de la reunión de Big en Mystic Ruins, Big escucho que él "escuchó a su buena amiga Amy Rose" por lo que corrió para ver si realmente era ella. Cuando ve a Amy Big se alegra mucho y en realidad hace un intento de abrazarla (en el que Amy se niega debido al hecho de que olía por los gases de las ruinas). Además, si estás de acuerdo para que Big se una a tu equipo, una vez más, se alegra de que llegue a estar cerca de Amy. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower es muy parecido a una figura de hermano pequeño de Amy. A veces, ella es mandona thumb|Amy y Tails en [[Sonic X.]]con él y muchas otras veces, es protectora y defensora de Tails, aunque a veces le utiliza para averiguar el paradero y / o algunos temas de actualidad de Sonic. Sin embargo, Amy y Tails son muy buenos amigos, y casi siempre son vistos juntos en Sonic X. A pesar de que Cream es la mejor amiga de Amy, Tails y Sonic son las dos personas que Amy tiene más cerca, porque Amy siempre persigue a Sonic y Tails esta siempre con Sonic de aventuras. Amy y Tails están muy cerca debido a esto y siempre tratan de hacer todo lo posible para detener con Sonic a Eggman. Knuckles the Echidna Amy interactua con Knuckles en raras ocasiones. En Sonic Rush, cuando Amy interactuaba con Blaze, la thumb|left|276px|Amy y Knuckles en [[Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity.]]segunda vez entra Knuckles, y le dice a Blaze, "Oye, mujer gato, es hora de saldar cuentas!" , Amy le dice: "Uh-oh! ¿Qué le has hecho?" Crema le dice a Amy que hay un mal entendido, a lo que Amy comenta como "bastante típico de Knuckles". Para permitir que Knuckles deje en paz a Blaze, Amy llama a Knuckles un "imbécil", dando lugar a una breve discusión, a lo que Knuckles responde, "no tengo tiempo para ti! Tengo negocios con esa mujer gato!" Amy se burla de Knuckles y le dice: "¡Lo sé! Es por eso que te he llamado im-", apunto de llamarlo un tonto otra vez, Knuckles entonces se indigna y se enfrenta con Amy, dejando sola a Blaze. Sin embargo, se puede decir que son buenos compañeros, en especial en algunos capítulos de Sonic X, que se los ve juntos. Shadow the Hedgehog Amy se reúne con Shadow por primera vez cuando ella lo confunde con Sonic y lo abraza por la espalda. Shadow permanece, aún después de haber sido sorprendido por la emboscada, quieto, no se sacude o replica con violencia. Cuando Amy siente la falta de reacción, lo libera, lo que le hace mirar hacia atrás. Amy le pregunta su nombre cuando se da cuenta que no es Sonic, pero continúa en silencio. Después de varios avisos de Amy el Dr. Eggman, que también da cuenta del error que ha cometido, se escapa gritando. Durante este tiempo, Shadow da un paso detrás de ella, hasta que el Dr. Eggman le dice al equipo que él se ocupará de Amy. Más adelante en el juego a bordo de ARK, Amy se reúne con Shadow y esta vez hace su parte para ayudarle a salvar al mundo. En un primer momento, Shadow simplemente responde, por extraño que parezca, de una manera no amenazante, que no tiene sentido, pero Amy señala que a pesar de la gente a veces egoísta, todavía, en su interior eran buenos y que que tenía razón. Debido a esto, Shadow de repente tiene un recuerdo de María pidiendo a Shadow que haga feliz a la gente. Cuando Shadow se da cuenta, va a luchar contra los Biolizard, y en voz baja le dice a Amy que cumplira su promesa por María y ella. Amy también fue la única que estubo con Shadow después de que se acordara de la promesa de María, convirtiéndola en la única persona que lo viera llorar en Sonic Adventure 2. Amy y María tienen la misma visión hacia la humanidad, por lo tanto esto podría ser una de las razones por la cual Shadow es amable con ella, ya que Shadow no le conoce o no recuerda lo que paso con Amy en ARK. En'' Sonic Battle'', Amy se sorprende cuando se entera de que Shadow esta en la casa de Rouge, pero ella se enfada cuando Rouge no le dice a Amy por qué está en su casa. Además, al final de Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy le muestra la cantidad de fe y admiración por él, sin importar que Sonic sea su rival. Cuando Rouge murmura para sí misma: "Espero que esté bien." Amy la consuela con las manos entrelazadas y una alegre sonrisa en su cara, "Estoy segura de que está bien, Rouge! Después de todo, es Shadow", que además, muestra su visión positiva sobre el erizo negro. Vector the Crocodrile Amy y Vector se encontraron por primera vez en Sonic Heroes. Cuando el Team Chaotix se encontró con el Team Rose. Vector quería hacerle una pregunta a Amy, Amy se alejó y dijo: "Si se trata de una cita, tendrá que esperar", Vector desató en la ira, ya que no le iba a preguntar eso. Así, pues, debido a algunos malentendidos, los dos equipos lucharon unos contra otros. La segunda vez que los dos fueron vistos juntos fue en Sonic Free Riders. Vector se unió al equipo de Amy, junto con Cream para ganar el premio de Eggman en el Grand Prix. Vector y Amy no parecen llevarse bien. En un primer momento, Amy culpa a Vector de no conseguir que les inscribieran para la carrera, incluso cuando afirmó que no era su culpa que ella lo invitó a su equipo pasados 30 minutos. Además, cuando Amy intentaba esperaba que ella y Sonic estubieran juntos en el Grand Prix (porque quería demostrar que los "amantes" se unen) Vector le califica como una "actriz terrible". Amy también parece gritar a Vector, algo que no hace con Cream en el juego, a pesar de que Cream es también un miembro del equipo. Silver the hedgehog Es Amy quién lo confunde con Sonic, esta muestra depositar mucha confianza en él, aunque al final se enoja pues quiso matar a Sonic, Pero se vuelve a hacer amigo de amy cuando se une a Sonic y a Shadow para asesinar a Solaris. Amy en Sonic X Más en Amy Rose ( Sonic X) '' Amy es uno de los principales personajes de Sonic X, una serie de anime que es el más reciente de los thumb|left|264px|Amy en el anime de Sonic Xprogramas de televisión Sonic the Hedgehog. Esta es su primera aparición en una serie de televisión de Sonic (que no aparece en ninguna de las otras tres series americanas producidas). En Sonic X, Amy se auto-proclamó novia de Sonic. Lo mismo que en el juego de la serie, su meta a largo plazo es conseguir que le tenga encuenta y la respete. Ella se enfada por la impaciencia de Sonic y su actitud distante, que en ocasiones son tan malas que es conducida a la violencia. Sin embargo, ella realmente se preocupa por él y no quiero que se haga daño. Sonic parece preocuparse por Amy más en el anime, incluso llendo tan lejos como a llevarle flores y decir que se preocupa por ella en un episodio. Amy también tiene fantasías acerca de su amor y Sonic. En general, su personalidad es más temperamental que en los juegos, que puede amenazar con daños e incluso a sus amigos por cosas que no tenían nada que ver, pero aun así tiene el mismo corazón que posee en los juegos. Curiosidades *Amy apareció en la serie MAD como una de las "princesas de los videojuegos". *En el anime Naruto, Sakura Haruno tiene un peinado similar (Tanto en color como en forma) al de Amy.Y por si fuera poco, también tienen el mismo color de ojos y suelen usar un vestido rojo. *Es la personaje femenina con más fans en el mundo de Sonic. *En muchas ocasiones suele actuar sin pensar. *Su martillo suele servir como otras veces no, por lo general sirve cuando lo usa para salvar a Sonic. *No es tan rápida como Sonic pero en Sonic Heroes y algunos otros juegos se la conoce por tener está habilidad. *En la serie Los Simpsons en el episodio El Show de los Noventa, cuando Homero invita a Marge a unirse a su cama para tener relaciones y Marge se lo niega, se presenta un anuncio donde aparece Sonic the Hedgehog dandole un anillo a Amy Rose representando el matrimonio. *En la serie Sonic X, Amy demostro estar interesada en la cocina. *Es casi el unico personaje de Sonic con un nombre común. *Se desconoce de donde saca semejante martillo, como si lo trajiera por arte de magia. *Su color de ojos es el mismo que el de Sonic, solo que un poco más claros, además de que también tiene los ojos juntos, igual que Shadow y Silver. *Una cantante tiene su mismo nombre. Galeria ''Para una galería más completa vease aqui. en:Amy Rose Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic R Categoría:Personajes de los Archie Comics Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes de Sonic X Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)